When the past comes back to bite you
by Dramione Cullen
Summary: *NEW SUMMARY* Bella's past catches up to her present. Can they both co exist? Can Edward and Bella survive this new hurdle.Why is Bella being called a slayer and saving the world. elements of Buffy and Blade. Set after Eclipse. Cullens are vamps. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own any characters or materials here. Except fromTara,Megan and Dean. Also It's a crossover with Blade kinda**

**Plot: Set in between New Moon and Eclipse. Renee has told Bella's friends about Edward and Bella. Curious they head to Forks. Bella's old life was slightly different than what she lead Edward to believe. In short she went through the rebel stage with her friends before they all cleaned up their act.**

Bella POV

_Beep Beep Beep_

I slowly opened by eyes to the sound of the alarm clock ringing. Feeling two cold arms rap around me to hold me tight.I looked up into the liquid topaz eyes of the angel holding me. I took a deep breath and tried to steady my rapid heartbeat. He was back i forks. With me. After months of being without him.

"Morning Love, sleep well?" his velvet voice was like coming home.

I could not fathom how I could be so lucky. Edward Cullen was mine and I was his. Still trying to calm my heart i mutley nodded. He smiled my crooked smile and kissed the top of my head. I slowly sat up and stretched, turning around to face him i pressed my warm lips against his cold ones. The put more pressure and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, all too soon though he followed his usual routine of pulling away.

"I was just enjoying that" I whispered as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Edward sighed and smoothing back the hair from my face replied.

"I was too Bella, but we both know that one of us has to be responsible. And I'm afraid my love that that person must be me"

I knew he was right deep down but it was unfair. I wanted to be able to show him just how much I loved him and I knew that I was not articulate enough to express that through words. I nodded to him and got out of bed. Grabbing some jeans and a blue long sleeved top to wear, I asked for a human minute. After showering and changing I walked back in my room, he was sitting in my chair wearing a plain white shirt and jeans.

" What do you want to do my love, You know that Carlisle and Esme want to see you. In fact all of them do. Even Rosalie" he chuckled

"Erm well I dont think that Charlie has anything planned for me today so yeah that should be ok."

Edward grinned and for a moment I forgot to breathe until he reminded me. Just as we were walking down the stairs he turned to me

" Before I forget. Tanya and Kate are visiting They are from the Denali coven and are old friends."

I was slightly curious I had never met any friends of Edwards. Mainly due to the fact that the Cullens kept to themselves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**20 minutes later**

Edward pulled up in front of the Cullen house and opened my door. As we walked in to the house he put an arm around my waist and smiled.

"They are going to love you. How could they not" he gave a grin at this and walked me to the living room.

Upon entering I noticed Esme beautiful as ever sitting on the couch. She was talking to Carlisle. Both looked up and smiled at me. Before I could even utter hello. Alice came downstairs, her pixie hair had a clip in one side and she was wearing skinny black jeans with a white cami top and black cardigan. Behind her Jasper followed. He still kept a distance from me and had on a light green top and jeans.

"Yo Bella. Hows my fave human doing. Hope you and Edward were good last night" boomed Emmetts voice from my right.

Looking over I noticed him and Rosalie sitting at the window. Rosalie was wearing a red halter top and skinny jeans whilst Emmett was wearing a white hoodie and khaki 3/4 length trousers. He grinned at me and winked at Edward who growled at whatever thought Emmett had shot at him.

Alice stepped forward and took my hands. Guiding me into the Kitchen where two girls sat.

The first had straight blonde hair and was wearing a long sleeved brown top and dark jeans whilst the other more beautiful girl had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a cream v-neck vest top and a denim mini. Standing up the red head walked forward and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before holding her perfectly manicured hand out to me.

" Hi I'm Tanya and this is my sister Kate. It's nice to meet you. Edward doesn't stop talking about you" she smiled.

For the next 30 minutes we all sat around talking. Tanya and Kate were warm and friendly. Tanya was always making sure I was ok and checking to see if I needed anything to eat or drink. At first I had found it straight before Edward told me that I looked like Tanya and Kate's mum. At this point Tanya held out the locket that she had been wearing and opened it. Inside was a picture of a woman. Edward was right she could have been me... when i was older. Which would never happen if I had my way.

_**"**_**It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want! "**

My phone rang out with a ringtone that I hadn't heard in quiet some time. I picked it up straight away ignoring the looks I was receiving.

"_Yo Sparky. It's me. Long time no Speak How are you?"_ said a deep gruff voice on the other side. I recognised as Dean.

"Oh man hey. Yeah im five by five. What about you D?" At this the Cullens looked at me with curiousity on their faces.

"_Same old same. Listen the rest of the gang and I decided that we would take a road trip. Anyway to cut a long story short we are kinda in Forks.....the now......at this moment in time....today"_

"......."

"_I know its a shock but just tell us where you are and we can be there in 10 minutes"_

I handed out address of the Cullens and hung up. Turning around to face the Cullens I knew that I would now have to tell them of my past. The only question was were they ready to hear it ?

"Ok I'm guessing that you were wondering who that was and as you heard I'm getting visitors. It's my friends Dean,Hannibal,Tara and Megan back in Phoenix. I need to tell you some stuff about my life. You see about 4 years ago I went through the typical teenage phase with my friends. You know partying,drinking, drugs and as much as I hate to admit sex. Anyway it did get pretty bad before we eventually decided to clean up our act. We had been hanging out oe night when we were attacked. It was a vampire. she bit Hannibal and turned him. He fought so hard. He wasn't like you. He was alergic to sun and could be killed with the typical stake to the is why I didn't run away scared when I met you. I hope you can forgive me for not telling the truth"

Edward stepped forward and took my face in his hands. He looked at me for a moment before saying

"Of course I can forgive you. I don't know why you didn't tell me sooner but you told us now and that's all that matters."

All the cullens nodded at this and turned their heads to the door. A knock sounded and Alice ran and opened the door. There stood my friends.

After the introductions had been done. I waited for someone to speak. Jasper suprisingly was the first.

"So Hannibal we hear that you are a vampire like us"

"Yea funny story actually.I picked Danica my maker up in a bar, after she bit me I spent the next year playing hide-and-go-suck as her little vampire cabana boy. Eventually, I was cured, and now I kill them. And that's basically turning a frown upside down."

"You kill them" Tanya said, she sounded worried.

"Don't panic guys he doesn't kill vampires like you. He only kills the vampires that are like him, or what he used to be like" I tried to sound as comforting as possible.

All nine vampires looked at Hannibal and then me. At that moment I decided they needed to know the rest.

**A.N - I know I hate these as well. Ok so I'm kinda thinking I might morph the character of Bella with the character of Abby from Blade 3. I would'nt be giving her the exact same background. I would basically just be saying she is a kick ass fighter and i might even include a little past romance. Tell me what you think good and bad.**


	2. A Secret Life

**A.N - So here we go this is the second chapter. I am just kinda going with what comes to me. **

**Chapter 2 : A secret life. **

**Bella POV**

I knew what I wanted to say to the Cullens but was unsure of how they would take it. I took a deep breath and prepared to bare all.

"There is something else you need to know about me" I whispered knowing I said it loud enough for them to hear.

I sat down on the couch and before I could chicken out started my story.

" When I was 12 a drifter came to my house. My uncle was babysitting me at the time. The drifter was a vampire. He killed my uncle and cousins, toying with them, making them decide who would die first. I had hid in the kitchen pantry and after he was done with them. He grabbed me, I don't know how I done it but somehow I managed to escape. I ran to the next door neighbours and called the police. After that for months I pretty much didnt talk to anyone. Anyway I was then approached by a man, about a year later, he told me all about the vampire world and offered to train me to be able to fight against them. That's kinda how I met Hannibal. We slayed one vampire after another. Everytime I killed one I would see my family's face. I hated it. So I got shitfaced everynight and Hannibal would provide me the comfort I needed. It wasn't making love, it was sex to make me forget"

Beside me Edward growled and Hannibal tensed. I could remember one of the nights that we both had had a lot of pent up frustration after taking a group of vampires out too easily.

**Flashback *Warning Lemon. If you dont like skip.***

_We walked back into the house, soaking with wet. I threw my jacket off and tossed it over a chair. Shaking I sat by the fire that Hannibal had lit. He poured me a shot of vodka and handed it out. _

_"You're bleeding" I stated. His t-shirt had ripped and on his bare skin I could see the long gash where the blood had the shot I lifted his shirt up. Tracing the warm skin with my fingers I felt his shiver slightly. _

_Looking up into his blue eyes I gulped. The tension I had built while fighting was still high and I needed to take it out. Looking into his eyes I could sense that Hannibal felt the same._

_I stood on my tip toes and tentively kissed his lips. he responded and his tounge flicked out to ask for entrance. I granted,his hands grabbed my waist and walked me backwards into the wall. _

_Lifting me up i wrapped my arms around his waist and started to grind into his hips. Feeling his erection pressing into my core I moaned._

_"I need you in me now" I groaned out. _

_He carried me into the bedroom and sat me down on the floor. I pulled my top up as he pulled his off. He leaned forward as I leant back and kissed my and sucking at different spots. I scratched his arms. I neede release and now, reaching for his belt i unbuckled and pulled his jeans down. He gripped the sides of my jeans and unzipped them. Now we were both in our underwear. He reached round my back and unclipped my bra. Letting my breasts free he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked. I grabbed his head and pushed my body up to meet his face, he moved onto the other nipple before running his hot mouth and tounge down my stomach to the top of my underwear. He slowly pulled them down and threw them to the side. _

_His head lowered to between my legs and I held my breath. His tounge licked my wet folds before his tounge dove in. He licked and sucked my clit whilst I bucked my hips up demanding more. I could feel my release coming and so could he. He stuck two fingers inside to help his tounge. My release came._

_Gasping for breath I found strength to flip him over. I foolowed the same route he took until I came to his erection. Grasping it in my hand I pumped a few times before lowering my mouth to him. I sucked and pumped. His release coming soon. I looked up and noticed that he was propped up on his elbows watching me with lust in his eyes. I stopped and crawled my way up his body. Stopping to kiss his six pack before mounting myself on him. As I lowered both of us groaned. This is what I needed. _

_I rocked back and forth and ground down before he flipped us over. Thrusting into me hard I cried out. We changed postions over and over again. Trying to find the right position to make him go I was on all fours whilst he thrust from behind._

_"Faster baby.....Urgh thats it.....faster and harder" I moaned out_

_"Is this how you want it....Can you feel me sweetheart" he grunted. _

_He thrust harder and harder. _

_"I love yo....this" I shouted_

_Then my walls clamped round him. Milking him as he came inside me. He collapsed ontop of me before rolling over to his side. _

_I walked into the _

**End Flashback**

"Bella,Bella, BELLA" Alice shouted. I noticed Hannibal smirk at me. He knew what I was thinking of. The one and only time I had been close to saying the L word to him.

"Love, you ok? You looked as if you were off in a daydream" Edward asked. His beautiful face frowning.

" Yeah you look all flushed" Tara snickered. God I hadn't missed this about her.

"I'm fine" I lied. Edward didnt need to know all the horny details.

As i glanced at Hannibal I was sure that I saw the look that had been in his eyes that night. Lust.

And I knew I didnt want to look at anyone, for I was unsure what emotion my eyes read. I was pretty sure though that they looked like Hannibals.


	3. kissing the friend

**A.N - Ok so no reviews yet which is kinda frustrating. Don't know what people think or where they would like this story to go. **

**This Chapter is going to be a one on one with Bella and Hannibal.**

**For pics of the friends here are the links so just copy and paste. **

**Hannibal : **

**.**

**Dean:**

**.**

**Tara:**

**.**

**Megan :**

**.**

**And the relationship with the other three friends is that Dean,Tara and Megan all kind of see each other but not officially. So its like a relationship of 3. Tara is Bella's best friend and she knows all about Hannibal and Bella's 'relationship' **

**Here is a pic of Bella when she was hanging about with her old friends. She might start to revert back to this but only if you guys want her to. **

**Bella's old look .com/whenonlyhotwilldo/SEl4F43vKiI/AAAAAAAAALY/3LWL12qe6Fk/kristen%20stewart4_thumb%5B2%**

**Now onto the chapter**

Bella's POV

I needed air.I couldn't stay inside a minute longer for fear that I may say or do something i regret.

"I'm just going to step outside alright' I whispered to Edward knowing that the rest of the family would hear. He nodded and looking into his eyes I knew that he didn't hate me and better still he wouldn't leave me for not telling the truth. The love in his eyes still shone brightly and as per usual looking at him i forgot to breathe for a second.

I walked outside and rubbed my hands over my face, covering my mouth with my hands and closing my eyes. I knew that my old friends meeting my new family could end up one of two ways. It could end up with both parties getting along and being civil at the least or it could end up with them fighting and me having to decide. That was something I didnt want to do but knew that if push came to shove I would pick Edward and the rest of the Cullens. As much as I loved my friends I couldn't survive without Edward, my life without him as I knew from experiance was empty and half lived.

"You ok B?" A voice asked. Turning around I was confronted with Hannibal he had his jacket off and was wearing a black wife beater shirt and slouchy jeans. He looked the epitome of sex with his hair hanging over his face and his intense blue eyes staring into my brown ones.

I never responded to that question. I just shrugged.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you shacked up with kinda shocked me for a second until I saw the way you looked at them and the way the looked back at you. You look at them like a life line and they have this protective thing for you. They keep looking at us as if we are gonna steal you from them. You're in love with dead boy aintcha? Thats Ok i mean yeah it kinda feels like my hearts being crushed but hey if dead boy loves you back then good. I want you to be happy" Hannibal stared at me the whole time while he said this.

" Yeah I love him and _Edward_ loves me back. I love you guys too. Its confusing I mean I moved here to get over you and I end up falling in love with someone else. You left me Han why?"

"I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep you in that life anymore. Everytime we slayed I freaked out, I could have lost you at any time. I knew you loved me, even though you never said it to me. I knew. And I knew that you were growing tired of the fighting and the only way I could see you getting out was me leaving you. That was the hardest thing I have ever done. Telling you to go and not come back. My heart broke and I couldn't breathe. I need to know if there is a chance that you will forgive me and at the least be my friend again?"

"..........."

"Say something B please" he demanded.

"Yea I can be your friend again.I want....no I need you in my life. You stop me from falling and a part of me will always love you. Just don't make this hard for me. Don't hurt me again ok"

"I can't hurt you B. Not again" he smiled.

From inside the house I heard music begin to play. It was a slow song. Hannibal looked at me.

"Dance with me. For old times sake"

"Ok. For old times" I agreed

He put his arms round my waist and I put my arms around his neck. The words began

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love  
But to you, I give my affection, right from the start.  
I have a lover who loves me - how could I break such a heart?  
Yet still you get my attention. _

"Wow talk about Irony" Han laughed

_Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?  
Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?  
And make me lie when I don't want to,  
And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?  
Make me stay when I should not?  
If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me.  
Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?  
I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly. _

This was excruciating. Whoever picked this song out, and I'm guessing Megan, was trying to kill me. This song described our 'relationship' perfectly.

_Feeling guilty,  
And I'm worried, and I'm waking from a tormented sleep  
'Cause this old love, you know it has me bound,  
But this new love cuts so deep.  
If I choose now, I'm bound to lose out;  
One of you is gonna have to fall...  
I need you, baby.  
_

Except I couldn't choose between them. I knew that as a whole I could choose the Cullens but in the singular sense it was too hard.

_Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?  
Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?  
And make me lie when I don't want to,  
And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?  
Make me stay when I should not?  
If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me.  
Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?  
I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly_

The song stopped and we looked into each others eyes. Han leaned down and as he tried to kiss me I turned my face so he grazed my cheek. I detangled myself and wiped away the tears I hadn't realised had fallen until now.

As a new song began to play inside. I knew I had to return, return to Edward. before another situation happened. As I began to walk towards the door I felt a hand grab my wrist and turn me round.

"Just one please" he begged with both his voice and eyes.

" I need to go back. I have to go back" I croaked.

"Please just let me have this" he begged again.

As he stepped forward his hand kept ahold of my wrist and he gulped. He tilted his head and leaned down. His soft lips touched mine in an instant and his tounge swept my lips asking for permission. I opened my mouth and his tounge entered my mouth, sweeping every crevice as if trying to remember my taste. His tounge massaged mine and I moaned. I threw myself into the kiss and pulled his head closer to mine. As his hand moved down from my chin to my breast. I realised i needed to pull hand cupped my breast and massaged me over my clothes. I pulled away but not before pressing my lips to his once again.

"That cannot and will not happen again" I whispered.

I walked towards the house and tried to think of a way to compose myself and get Hans taste out my mouth. I licked my lips tasting him still. If I could tatse him the Edward would.

I walked into the house and turned for the Kitchen. Grabbing a glass I poured myself some Mountain Dew and gulped it down,trying to steady my shaking hands. As I walked by I saw some perfume of Alice's sitting on the table. It hadn't been there this morning but thinking fast I sprayed it over me before double checking my clothes. I walked back into the living room where I saw Tara,Dean and Megs dancing around and just generally being them. I wondered when those three would get together.

I noticed Edward sitting on the couch staring at them with an amused expression.

"It's strange love. I can't read any of your friends thoughts either. Must be a weird Phoenix thing" he joked.

God why did he have to be so damn perfect. I felt guilt start to creep up on me before I quickly composed myself. I couldn't feel anything but amusment just yet. With Jasper sitting there he would feel it and be a tad suspicious. As i looked over at Jasper I caught Alice giving me a pointed look and realised she had seen the kiss between myself and Hans and that was why the perfume was sitting out. I nearly dry sobbed before she glared at me slightly. I knew I needed to be calm or else Edward would know something had happened.

"So what have I missed" Hans voice rang out clearly.

Edward looked up and smiled. He was trying to make an effort with the man I had just cheated on him with.

"Not much to be honest. Just watching those three make a fool of themselves. They have some chemistry. When will they realise they are good together" Edward stated putting an arm around my waist and turning back to watch my friends.

"Don't know some people jsut need a push before they accept they need to be together. Isn't that right B" Hans stated whilst looking at me.

I glared.

"Yeah. Some do" I answered. This could be a long night.

**A.N Ok so what do you think. Do you like Hannibal or not. What do you want to happen next. I was thinking that I may do something like Bella spots Tanya and Edward talking and gets the wrong end of the stick and as revenge sleeps with Hans. But I want to know what you think. What you would like to happen. The best idea will get a characted named after them in the next chapter. **

**so click and review please please please. **

**Dramione Cullen**


	4. Sleeping with the enemy well a friend

**A.N Thanks to everyone who has read the story. This is pretty much my first ever story. I have no idea where this story came in the last chapter i tried to copy website urls for my characters looks. It didn't work. So I'm just going to tell you who I picture. Ok for Hannibal I picture Chase Crawford. I would have had Ryan Reynolds but then when I thought about it I realised that he is older and I didn't want that. For Dean I have Toby Hemmingway. I love him and just wanted to have a character that looked like him. If you havn't heard of him I suggest you watch Feast of love. He is amazing in it. For Tara I have Rachel Bilson and for Megan I have Megan Fox. **

**Now onto the story and some Edward fans are going to hate me so much but don't worry this will end as Bella/Edward. Its just you cant have no drama especially with Bella. **

**Chapter 4 - Sleeping with the Enemy well friend. **

Bella POV

"I know I say we hit a club in town. What do you say Bells just like old times?" Tara questioned.

Everyone nodded and looked at me for my approval. I sighed, alcohol and Hans was not a good combination, I figured what harm could it have I would just keep a distance between us and he would get the picture. I hoped.

"Yeah fine. But hold on I want to change. " I said

Alice and Tara giggled. God those two should never have met. Now I would never escape the whole treat Bella as a barbie doll. Megan grabbed a backpack she had and Rosalie motioned for us to follow her up the stairs. Let the makeover begin I thought.

**30 minutes later**

Thank you lord. Someone upstairs must love me for this nightmare to stop. After the longest 30 minutes in my life I was ready. I looked at the rest of the girls. Rosalie was wearing a red halter neck top that was decorated with diamantes at the neck and tight pair of skinny dark blue jeans, she had on 5 inch red stillettos and had a diamond necklace and earings. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with tendrils running down her back. her make up was kept all light except for the bright red lipstick she had on.

Alice was wearing a green Nahla butterfly top on that had sequins depicting a butterfly. The top had ties at the bacj and neck. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans on and had green pumps to match the top. Her hair was spikey as usual but she had a small butterfly clip at the side, her eyeshadow was a dark green and she had on some lip gloss.

Tanya was wearing a white strapless jacquard dress and multi buckle sandals. Her hair was long layerd with bangs, Her make up was again like Rosalie natural and she had clear lip gloss.

Kate was wearing a black strapless beaded dress. It looked like a corset at the top and flowed out to her knees with bits of mesh. Her make up was the exact same at Tanyas and she had her hair wavy with clips pulling the sides from her face.

Megan was wearing a slinky black mini dress that was like a boob tube. Her black hair fell naturally over her shoulders and she wore her red lipstick and natural eyes with blusher to define her cheeks.

Tara was wearing a strapless grey Brian Reyes dress that had a red belt around the middle and was wearing white high heels. her make up again was very similar to Megans except she had light pink lipstick.

I was wearing a v neck spaghetti strap with flower d'ecor prom dress to complete the look I had my hair in soft curls and my eyeshadow was a light white with hints if blue in it. I had on silver high heels.

We all grabbed out clutch bags that matched the colour of our dresses. Walking down the stairs I noticed that the guys were downstairs waiting. All of them had opted for a very similar style except Dean who had on black slacks and a black button down top that had a large red chinese dragon on the back. The rest of the guys had went for the slouchy jeans. Emmett had on a red shirt to match Roslaie and his sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. Jasper had a grey shirt that was half buttoned with a white tank top underneath. Edward had on a navy top that was buttoned up 3/4s of the way but he had no top underneath and you could see his masculine muscles. The last was Han who had on a white button down shirt with a white wife beater underneath.

We all got into the taxi that the boys had phoned while waiting.

"You look beautiful love." Edward complimented me. I smiled

As the taxi pulled up outside the nightclub Onyx we walked in without even being asked for ID by the bouncer.

"Do you want a drink Edward I'm going up to get one" I asked. He nodded and started a conversation with Kate and Tanya. As I walked to the bar I ordered a mojito for myself and a rum and coke for Edward.

"I would have said you looked more sexy than anything else sweetheart" I heard Han state from behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Thanks I guess"

As I walked through the crowd of dancers, spotting everyone but Tanya and Edward dancing I walked to the love seats at the side.

Ah there Edward was. I spotted him and Tanya facing each other. Edward smirked and something Tanya had said and she laughed putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in close. Edward leaned in and kissed her cheek. She held his face and smiled. I choked and stumbled backward being caught by a pair of masculine warm arms. I looked up to Hans face. He started to guide me to the other side of the club. As we sat down I noticed Tanya and Edward dancing at the side. They were doing a salsa of sorts to the fast Cuban music. I downed by drink and Edwards fast. In an instant a shot of vodka was at my side. I downed that with Han watching in amusment. At that moment an idea popped into my head. If Edward wanted to play games well I could play as well.

The music changed to a song called Come on Closer by Jem.

_Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you_

We walked to the side of the dance floor and started to grind into each other. I put my arms around his neck and ground hard. He moaned.

_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

I glanced over and noticed that Edward and Tanya were dancing and laughing. They hadn't noticed us. Hans hands ran down my sides to my bum and groped. I leaned up and licked his neck.

_Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see_

I decided that if Edward wanted to fuck another woman then by hell would I fuck another man and I would do it right now. I wouldn't wait for another time. I reached down between our bodies and grabbed Hans erection. I let go and started to walk backwards motioning him to follow.

We walked around the corner to the corrider that led to staff quarters. I leaned up and kissed him fully on the mouth, shoving my tounge down his throat. He groaned and pulled my hair thus bringing my face closer to him.

He reached down between us and his hand slipped up my the outside of my panties he felt the wetness between my legs. He slipped my panties down my leg and stuffed them in his shirt pocket. His finger entering me and I unbuckled and unzipped his trousers. He didn't even take them off he just pulled his erection out and I began to stroke him. His head fell back groaned out....

"Fuck baby I need you" he said

_Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

I hooked my left leg round his waist and he lifted me up against the wall. He pulled my other leg around him and looked into my eyes. I nodded. In one thrust he was buried deep inside me. I cried out in pleasure. This will teach Edward. He is probably doing the same thing with Tanya.

I hissed as Han thrust deeper and faster. He bit the side of my neck and gripped my waist. I arched into him. Gasping and panting sounding in my ears and he ground hard into me. I rolled my hips into his hard.

_And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again_

Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you

Our movements sped up and he grunted as I clawed at his back digging my nails in and feeling blood come out. He sucked my neck hard before moving his lips to mine. His tounge massaging mine. I moaned and arched more as one hand tweaked my nipples in his hand. He was close I could tell.

_[When you wake up we'll  
do it all again]  
[When you wake up]  
[When you wake up we'll  
do it all again]  
[When you wake up]_

_Hour after hour  
of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
you'll never wanna leave  
Shut your eyes and think about  
what I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
this lovin's all for you _

The music changed to Hot in here by Nelly

_I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious  
Uh, flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Waitin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Oh, Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds are feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for (oh)  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (ah, ah)  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_

I moaned and broke away from our kiss. I bucked my hips faster as he thrust harder.

"Im coming baby. Im coming urgh. You are so tight......I missed this....Im coming in you baby. Im making you mine. Dead boy is an idiot for cheating on you" he moaned

_(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes_

[woman's voice]  
I am gettin So hot, I wanna take my clothes off

Oh

Let it hang all out

My orgasm was fast approaching. I looked out onto the dance floor and saw Tanya and Edward dancing with everyone else.

I ground again and he thrust again. I bit down on his neck being sure to leave my mark.

_Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, think its time to spark it,  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"_

I clenched around him and bucked my hips. He grunted and began to come. One hand grabbed my waist digging deep. It would leave a bruise I was sure. As he began to come the music began to change to Smack that by Akon

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
and possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

As he continued to orgasm his hips kept rocking faster and faster.

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!_

Upfront style ready to attack now  
pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardobe intact now!  
I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

I feel you creeping on, I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
and possibly bend you over look back and watch me

His rocking slowed down and he came to a stop. He kissed me twice on the lips and set me down on the floor. I rearranged my dressand straightened my hair, I needed to look as if i hadn't just had the best fuck of my life to date. I breathed in deep and pushed his hair out his eyes.

_Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thang on  
Get a lil' drink on  
They goin' flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure manicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them pretty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woody back throuh my drawers  
Steps upstage and didn't I saw her  
Creeps up behind me, shes like "your"  
I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away  
or more like a palace shall I say  
and Plus I got a pal every gal is game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing  
"Akon!"_

I patted myself down once and pulled Hans zipper up kissing his cheek. I walked to the bathroom and splashed water over my face. I noticed a mark on my neck. Grabbing my foundation I blended it in covering the hickey up. I reapplied bits of my make up and washed my underarms before spraying with the deo that was there.

_Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just holding big booty rollin'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwin "D!"  
Hittin on less than "Three!"  
Block wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately_

I walked into the bathroom stall and tried to clean myself up before running my hands through my hair once more. I walked out to the bar and ordered a vodka again. I downed the shot.

_I feel you creeping on, I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
and possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

I tensed as two cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Love, whats wrong. Where did you go. Tara said you were talking to Hannibal. Is everything OK" Edwards voice asked.

I spun out of his arms and glared.

"Oh so you noticed I was gone did you? I didn't want to interupt your cozy moment with Tanya" I growled.

"Cozy moment? Oh you mean when I kissed her on the cheek. That was nothing. She was complimenting you and giving her blessing. She loves you as does Kate" He said laughing and looking in his eyes I knew he was telling the truth. I gasped and felt my eyes start to water.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me head and held me tightly.

"You ok, love? Tell you what why dont we go home" He asked.

As he said this Tanya and Hans walked up

"Edward is she OK? Do you guys want to go home?" Tanya stated.

"Yeah I think we are" Edward said as I stood shaking in his arms.

"Bella thought that something happened between the two of us and I think it shocked her" he laughed as did Tanya

"Something happen? Between us? Oh Bella I love Edward but not like that" Tanya chuckled

I felt sick and needed to get out of this place. As Tanya said this Hans face dawned with understanding, He knew that I was mistaken and that what we had done should nbot have happened.

Edward led me out the back door as Tanya and Hans followed. The second we hit the cold air I felt the bile rise up in my throat. I couldn't hold it back. I pushed myself out of Edwards arms as I threw up in the ally. Edward held my hair out my face.

"Love, look im going to head inside and tell the others that we are going home" he said

I nodded mutley. Edward walked back inside but not before giving me a worried glance. Tanya took her phone out and started to call the taxi. She walked out to the street.

I looked up at Hans as he glanced down at me.

"What happened was a mistake....I was wrong. God I feel sick. What we done was wrong and it can't happen again" I sobbed as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

He nodded and peeked inside before looking back at me. Hans sniffed and pushed his hands into his trousers and shrugged

"You didn't mean it, I get it. You are mine though and I know that you felt what I did" he said.

"Oh looks like you got a wild one mate" Tanya laughed as she walked back to us. Giving her a confused stare, she pointed to Hans neck.

Where I had left my mark on him. Tanya looked at her watch before a car horn beeped. She laughed it was the taxi. That was quick. She walked towards it before looking back and cocking her head motioning us to follow her. We started to walk.

"I love you Bells and I don't regret what happened between us" Hans said.

I just kept walking before I felt Edward beside me.

"Alice said that they will come home in an hour or so. We have to just go ahead" he said softly.

He smiled at Hans and then noticed my love bite on his neck.

"Looks like you had fun Han. She must have been a real widlcat" Edward laughed. I glowered up at Hans as he laughed back

"Yeah mate she was amazing" he replied.

We stepped into the taxi with Tanya in the front and me in the middle of the two men in my life. I held back the tears as we made our way home. What was I going to do. As I thought back to the whole night I realised with a jolt that we had not used protection. Oh my god. I needed to get my head straight.

I asked the driver to stop at my house first.

"I just want my own bed tonight Edward. You stay at home with everyone else tonigh" I said. He just smiled and kissed me softly.

"I love you Bella" He whispered in my ear.

I cuddled him and whisperd I loved him back. I got out the car and made my way into my house. Stumbling up the stairs I walked into the bathroom before turning on the shower. I needed to think what I was going to do. I had just slept with another man while my innocent boyfriend had been only a couple of feet away. And to make matters worse we hadn't used protection.

What was I going to do?

**A.N Ok guys what do you think. Any good. What has Bella done?**

**The songs used are Come on closer by jem, Hot in here by Nelly and Smack that by Akon. None of which I own. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Think twice

**A.N OK so no reviews really again. I am going to submit this chapter but I wont be doing any more until I get some feedback. I just need to know that people want me to continue with this storyline. **

**Chapter 4 - Think twice. **

Bella POV

How could I do this. To Edward,Alice,Emmett and the rest of the Cullens. I knew that I needed to get my head straight and first thing was first I needed to make sure that there was no way of my being pregnant. I took to morning after pills which luckly I had continued to take for the past 2 years, the only problem being the alcohol I had consumed might have had an adverse affect. I knew that I could only pray I was safe.

I made sure that all my clothes from the night before had been washed and that I myself had washed correctly. I felt dirty and used but most of all I felt disappointed in myself. Edward trusted me and because I had misconstrued a situation with him and Tanya I had made the worst mistake of my life. After what seemed like my 6th shower of that day I sat down on my bed and stared into space. A million thoughts ran through my head. Should I tell Edward? What would he think of me? Would he forgive me?

I felt my eyes start to tear up and tried to rub them away which just seemed to make it worse. Running my hands through my hair almost tearing it out I tried to clear my head. I couldn't stop crying I just kept sobbing and rocking back and forth. After a while i stopped suddenly and the only feeling I had was that of numbness. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I wanted Edward to never find out about last night but at the same time know and yell at me or something.

At that moment I knew that I needed to do something. I couldn't have him find out from someone else. I needed to tell him. If he hated me then I would need to somehow live through that but I couldn't have him hear this from somebody else. It would be worse for him.

I picked up my phone and pressed the first number on picked up on first ring.

"Hey love, Are you Ok?" There he goes thinking of me. Always thinking of me

_"No Edward, I'm not, I need to talk with you"_

"Ok I'll be right over love"

I hung up before even saying goodbye. And in a matter of minutes I felt someone behind me. It was him.

"Bella? Whats wrong? You said you weren't ok. What's happened?"

I felt the lump in my throat and swallowed it I needed to do this quick before I changed my mind and made up some lame excuse.

"Edward I have to tell you something. Something that is going to make you hate me and never want to see me again"

"Bella stop it. Nothing could make me hate you. You are my life. I love you, whatever it is we can work though - "

"I slept with Han last night Edward. At the club"

The look on his face made me want to die. He looked as if he had just been told I was dead. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were slightly glazed over. If he could cry I knew that he would.

"Why" he chocked out

"Last night at the club I saw you and Tanya together and took it the wrong way. I drank and he was there and I just wanted to get back at you. I thought that you were sleeping with Tanya and I decided to 'get back' at you. I swear Edward I never meant to hurt you. I know that I don't deserve it but please forgive me. Please?Please?"

His hands were clenched and I just wanted him to speak

"Edward I swear I love you. I am so sorry. I knew the second I saw you last night that I was wrong and I just wanted to tell you. God I just want to die. I can't bear to see you like this. Do something. Say you hate me or whatever but please just don't be silent. I need to know what you are thinking"

"I need space Bella. I need to think this over. I love you but I need to think what this means for us and I can't do that here"

He jumped out my window not once looking back. Once again I was empty and alone. The only consolation was that I had been truthful and let him know all the details. I could only wait for him to come back and let me know what would happen. The headache that I had since last night became worse and my head thumped like there was a party in my brain. I took some tylenol and let myslef drift into sleep on my bed.

**6 hours later**

I awoke to someone shaking me gently.

"Bella wake up" It was his voice, My angels voice. He came back

I peeled my eyes open and focused on him. Edward was sitting in my chair beside the window. Leaning forward, arms resting on knees and staring into my eyes.

"Look don't say anything. Just listen. I thought about everything you said and I believe that you didn't mean it. At least not fully. The thing is I love you Bella Swan and my life without you means nothing. I'm prepared to forgive you and try and forget because it's what we deserve. Just understand one thing. You. . I won't share you with another man. He can't make you feel like I do and never will"

I nodded as I knew that everything he said was true. Han had the animal part of me but Edward had much more.

When I looked back up into his face I was shocked to see his face so close to mine. He leaned in and slowly placed his lips upon mine. I started to respond and when his tounge darted out to my lips I granted him entrance into my mouth.

We kissed slowly for a couple of minutes before I felt his hands start to caress my shoulder and work its way down to my breast. He gently massaged my chest before kissing his way down my neck.I moaned this was better than anything else I had ever experienced. His nimble slender fingers lifted the hem of my top up and lifted it above my head before discarding it on my floor. As I was in my PJ's I had no bra so my breasts were bare. Edward moaned before latching his mouth onto one erect nipple. As he sucked my fingers fumbled with his shirt as I unbuttoned it he shrugged himself out of it.

I started to kiss and lick at his cool neck making him groan deeply. His hands then started to take my bottoms off and soon with my top lay my bottoms and underwear. I hadn't noticed but his jeans and boxers were off as well. I marveled at the site of him. He was my god and here he was with me still. His cold fingers trailed to my hips before trailing along my entrance making me gasp. My hand reached down and stroked his member before bringing his lips back to mine.

He kissed me deeply for a few minutes before he started to climb down my body. His face positioned itself between my thighs before he lowered his head and I felt his tounge work was not fucking. This was something else.

I felt me walls clench around his tounge and fingers and I came crying out his name. With that he crawled back up my body before positioning himself between my legs. I looked into his eyes and he grabbed one of my hands interlocking our fingers. I kissed him and nodded. He pushed into me and in one slow long thrust was fully inside of me.

He stopped for a second before he slowly started to move in and out. He thrust in and out of me slowly and gently. The pressure inside me building steadily. He kept kissing me and kept our hands together. His breathing became hitched and he got a bit faser. It hit me right then that this was lovemaking. He was making love to me.

My hips arched up to meet his and I whimpered from pleasure. For a guy that has been a virgin for over 100 years he sure knew what he was doing.

His thrusts got deeper and I could feel every inch of him inside me. I cried his name over and over again.

"I.....love you Edward.....I love you" I panted

"I know Bella I love you too. You are mine love." he whispered back to me

"Oh god I am so close Edward. I am so close. Don't stop making love to me please" I begged.

He kept going deeper and deeper and I could feel myself milking him for all he was worth. As my orgasm washed over my body I felt him shudder and his rocking stopped. He kept himself inside me and kissed me and I knew that he forgave me.

I was happy and held him next to me. I held his head into my neck and tried to regulate my breathing.

He looked up and smiled at me.

"You're glowing love" it came out as a purr. He looked like the cat that got the cream.

Nothing could ruin this for me now. I was with Edward and we had just finshed making love to each other.

I was in heaven.

**A.N Ok so as I said reviews before any more updates. I am not good with smut scenes so this has most likely sucked. Im just going to mention that all Edward done in the 6 hours was hunt and think. So nobody think that he was getting revenge. That is just not Edward like at all. **


	6. Think twice before you touch my girl

**A.N Thank you fpr the reviews. Please keep them coming it gives me inspiration to keep on writing. I had a bit of writers block with this and needed to get another story out of my system. I am thinking of writing A twilight style Virign Suicides or possibly State's evidence. Tell me what you think either in PM or review. **

**Ok the song that inspired this is Eve 6 - Think twice. **

**Han POV**

I hadn't seen Bella for 2 days and couldn't understand why she was avoiding me. What happened in the club was amazing. We had reconnected again, and now she was ignoring me. I know it has something to do with dead boy. She wouldn't tell him. Would she?

I walked to Newtons store and was checking out some of the hiking gear. It was pretty cool I guess but nothing compared to the stuff that Grizzly's had back at home. Still for a small town you couldn't expect much. How Bella can live in this town I will never know. I feel as if everyone already knows me and my business and I don't like it.

My phone started to go off. I looked at the caller ID. It was Smith.

"Yo Smith, what's up?"

_"Han, I got some work for you if you're intrested. It's in Forks and I figured you could maybe get Bells back in the game"_

"Eh yeah I guess I could ask." If she ever spoke to me again.

"What's the job"

_"Travis called with news of an attack. Apparently our old friend Danica is back. She went for a group of guys that were camping outside of forks. I think she knows you're there and if she's caught wind of Bells being there then I'm thinking that she's pretty excited. I mean think about it the two people she hates most in the world. In one place together. She might be up to her old tricks"_

"God why can't that bitch just die. Is it too much to ask? I don't think so"

_"There's something else. Pike is with he"_

What? No way. This is not good. Pike was this vamp back in Phoebix that had an obsession with Bella. He had been this looser back in high school that had been turned. He was in love with Bella back in school. Then all of a sudden he had spent the night with him and he disappeared. He turned up and started behaving strangly. He wasn't the smae. He was nasty to Bella and then one day he started to taunt her. He would send flowers to her house every night with a card saying 'soon' and would draw pictures of her sleeping. He would taunt her daily and even turned one of our classmates into a vampire with a message for her. Before she slayed this vamp she was told that pike says hi.

It was all Bella's fault to be honest I mean she did date him for a few months which was Danica turned him. I remember Bella crying for days when he disappeared. When she found out what he had become she tried to kill him but couldn't. He still looked like the guy she used to love and she couldn't kill him. Not yet anyway. Pike had disappeared shortly after Bella left but I didn't think anything of it.

_"Dude you still there?"_

"Oh yeah. Erm thats fine Smith. I'll take care of it and I'll alert Bella to Pike"

_"Ok man, catch you later and give Bells my love"_

"Sure thing Smith"

I hung the phone up and walked to my car. Just before I got in I felt something behind me. I turned around quickly and there standing looking seriously pissed was dead boy.

"Hey Edward. Hows it going. Look have you seen Bella?"

Then Edward done something that shocked even me. He growled

"Just stay away from Bella. I know what happened the other night in the club and I swear if you touch her again. I will kill you."

So Bella told him. Didn't think she would have said anything.

"I would stay away. Except we have a problem"

He needed to know, Bella needed someone that could kill Pike if she couldn't and I'm betting Edward would kill the son of a bitch.

"You will stay away Han. I won't let Bella go without a fight. She is mine make no doubt about it and I won't let someone like you take her away."

"Ok i get it Edward. She is yours. If she was mine then clearly she would be here with me. But she isn't, she picked you. You won. I won't hurt her by making her pick. I at least want to be her friend and she is gonna need me. Especially now."

"What are you talking about Han?"

I quickly explained the whole Pike situation to Edward. With each word his face fell before he became enraged. I could see it in his eyes. Someone was after Bella and it was someone she was powerless against.

Only minutes ago we were at war with each other. Now we had someone else to war with and the only way to do it was to team up.

**Bella POV**

It was dark and Edward still wasn't back. Where was he. What was he doing. I couldn't sleep and felt like I was suffocating in this room.

I shouted to Charlie and told him that I was heading out. I walked the route that takes you to the park. I couldn't work out where Edward was. What could be taking him so long to sort out. Was I not good or something. All of a sudden I got a feeling of de ja vu. I remembered when it had been Pike and I. Pike was my old high school sweetheart. He was amazing. One night we had decided to consumate our relationship. The next day I awoke to an empty bed. I had heard 2 days later that he had been attacked and had died. I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't have happened.

So my joy when I went to his flat and he walked out the bathroom was amazing. Then he had said something that had hurt me deeply.

_Flashback_

_I was staring out the window when I heard footsteps from behind_

_I turned and there he was. Pike was standing towling his wet hair_

_"Pike" I breathed. _

_I ran and hugged him kissing his face. Burying my face in his chest. _

_"I was so worried " I nearly sobbed._

_"I didn't mean to frighten you" he drawled deeply. He sounded different_

_"Where did you go?" I asked_

_He just shrugged his shoulders and let me go. He moved and started to put a shirt on_

_"Been around." That was all he had to say. Been around. _

_"Oh my god. I was freaking out. You just disappeared and the there were rumours" I tried to hug him but he moved back. He never done that. _

_"What. I just took off"_

_"But you didn't say anything" He never told me where he was going or who he was seeing _

_"You just left"_

_"Yea like I really wanted to stick around after that" he laughed_

_"What?" What did he mean. _

_"You got a lot to learn about men kiddo, Although I guess you proved that last night" He chuckled darkly. _

_I felt strange and lightheaded. I needed to know what he was meaning. _

_"What are you saying?" _

_He looked at me with pity in his eyes. Like he felt sorry for me but there was something else there as well. A look I couldn't tell what it meant. _

_"Let's not make an issue out of it, Okay? In fact let's not talk about it at all. It happened." He put his jacket on and straightened his collar. _

_"I don't understand" And I didn't. I really didn't to me it had felt great and I felt our connection. _

_"Was it me? Was I not good? " I needed to know what I had done wrong so I could fix it. _

_He laughed out loudly and then trailed off for a second before looking back at me. _

_" You were great Bells really. I thought you were a pro" he smirked at me and winked. _

_"How can you say this to me. What is wrong with you?" this wasn't Pike. He would never act like this. _

_Again all I got in response was a shrug. _

_"Lighten up it was a good time. It doesn't mean we have to make a big deal" I gave him my virginity and he though it was no big deal. _

_"It is a big deal!!!" How could he not understand this. _

_"It's what? Bells ringing? Fireworks? The dulcet choir of pretty little birdies? Come on Bella it's not like I've never been there before." He snickered. _

_The lump in my throat got bigger and my heart started to break. He moved to touch me and I jerked away. I couldn't have him near me. Not after this. Yet I couldn't bring myself to move. _

_"Don't touch me"_

_"Should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it" he sighed_

_He began to walk away. Towards the door and outside_

_"Pike" I yelled. He couldn't leave_

_I could feel the tears in my eyes and could feel the ones that were escaping drip hot down my face. He couldn't mean all this. This had to be some sort of sick joke _

_"I love you" I whispered. He knew this. This would make him come clean. He would laugh and tell me sorry that he was only mucking about. _

_He nodded casually. _

_"Love you too" He said but the feeling wasn't there. He could have been telling me to have a nice day. _

_He opened the door and begain to walk out calling behind him _

_"I'll call you" He closed the door and my heart shattered. _

_I walked over to the bed, sta down and began to sob. What had I done wrong_

_End flashback_

I had discovered only a few days later that he had been turned into a vampire. The man I loved was dead and a demon had taken his place. He was not the same Pike I knew.

He had begun to stalk me. First leaving small presents. The he tried to attack my mom, he drew pictures of me sleeping leaving them on my pillow to find. He killed a classmate and a teacher leaving messages with each of them.

Yet I still couldn't kill him. What if Pike was in there somehow and I could bring him back.

The rain had started to come on and I knew I needed to head back soon

Edward was behaving exactly like Pike had. Was there something wrong with me? Did I turn guys bad?

I heard rustling behind me and turned around. Standing beside the allyway to a building was Pike.

What was he doing here?

"Pike" I breathed

"Hey Baby. Im back" he sang. I immediatly took on my fighting stance.

"What no welcome back? No kiss or hug for me?" he laughed

"No but I could always give you a different kind of welcome back present. Not sure If you'd like it though"

He laughed and threw his head back before he began to walk forward. He was getting ready to strike I could feel it

"Aww come on Bella don't be like that"

He lunged forward and I easily stepped out his way. we circled each other before I tried to get in a right hook. He dodged that just as easily. Then began the dance. He kicked me and I fell down to the ground but before he could launch at me I backflipped back up. I done a roundhouse kick and managed to catch his side. Throwing in a few punches we both were giving our all. I ducked a punch from Pike and came up behind him. He spun round to block my return swing and blocked another jab from me. Pike gave me a left hook which nearly made me fall on my ass. He grabbed the back of my coat and threw me onto the ground. I rolled over and sprang back up to my feet.

I punched Pike once more but it barely seemed to affect him. I tried for another swing but he grabbed my arm and held on tightly. I tried to swing away with my other arm but he had caught a hold of that one as well.

" You wanna know what the worst part was? Pretending I loved you. If I had known that you would have given it up so easily, I wouldn't have bothered"

I squirmed trying to get out out of his death grip. I could hear footsteps and within 2 seconds Edward and Hans were there looking murderous.

"Get your hands off her Pike" Hans ordered.

Surprisingly Pike kissed my neck earning a growl from Edward and pushed me away.

"God Bells was that me or was your heart not in that at all?" he laughed

"It doesn't matter what you say. You aren't him anymore" I screamed.

"No but the important thing is that you made me who I am today. I have you to thank. Well you and Hans"

I lunged for him again and punched him hard in the face. He kept blocking every punch and kick.

" Come one Bella you know you want it" I kicked him to the side and he fell through a shop window. I pulled the stake out if my jacket pocket and raised it ready to strike.

"Do it Bella, Do it!!!!" Hans yelled

I couldn't though. Pike was right my heart wasn't in it. Pike must have noticed because he relaxed and started to grin. He stood up

"You can't do ir. You can't kill me" he mocked

I glowered and stepped forward half a step before kneeing him right in between the legs. His face said it all. He feel to his knees on the floor.

I began to walk away motioning for Edward and Hans to follow which the did reluctantly.

"Give me time" I said back to him.

I would kill him. I knew I could now. After he taunted me I realised that there was nothing of Pike in there.

The fight was on and things were about to get very interesting.

**A. N OK so all the Bella and Pike scenes were from Buffy and Angel fights or scenes so therefore I owned none of it. I just don't want to make this the usual 2 boys fight over girl. This was a twist and plus it is my homage to Buffy. Pike most likely wont be in it too long and he won't be like Angel at all. So yeah. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Dramione Cullen**


	7. It doesn't matter what I want

**A.N OK so I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter and I have decided that this will be the last chapter until I get reviews. I really don't like when authors do that either but it really does help with ideas and lets you know if you should conftinue. So 5 reviews will get an update. I swear. **

**The songs that inspired this were **

**So what - Pink **

**Issues - The Saturdays **

**Nothing but you - Kim Ferron **

**I Quit - Hepburn**

**Chapter 7 **

**It doesn't matter if I Cry**

Bella POV

We had gotten back to the Cullens house just 15 minutes after my run in with Pike. I had explained everything to the rest of the Cullen family and watched as horror and shock fill their faces.

"So what are you going to do about Pike?" Carlisle asked

I shrugged. I had made my decision to kill him.

"I can't hold on to the past anymore. Pike is gone. Nothing's ever gonna bring him back. So I have to do what I should have done ages ago. I have to kill him"

Surprise filled Hans face and he stepped forward to the front of the circle we had all looked like he was about to argue with my decision.

"Is that really what you wants B? To kill one of the loves of your life. " he questioned

"I don't know if it's gonna be easy Hans. But it needs to be done"

Edward opened his mouth to talk when the doorbell sounded. Everyone looked around in confusion. Who could be at the door?

Edward started to walk towards the door but stopped when I called back out to him. I wanted to answer the door. We didn't know who was at the door and I wasn't prepared to let Edward get hurt if it was someone that could harm him.

I opened the door and lying on the doorstep was a red box wrapped with a black ribbon. There was a card sitting atop. I looked around the garden outside and couldn't see any sign of a person or vampire lurking around.

I lifted the box up and looked around one last time. Before I closed the door I whispered out to the cold night air

"Sorry,Pike. I changed the locks"

Walking back into the room that held all my friends and family I noticed anxiety was written on all their faces.

I sat the box down on the counter and unwrapped the ribbon that held the box together. The feeling of silk twisting through my fingers reminded me of the presents I used to get from Pike years ago. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was from him.

The card that lay discarded by the side of the box was picked up by Edward. It read 'Soon' on the card. Inside the box laz a dozen blood red roses. All had thorns in the stem. A messag from Pike I suppose.

Under the roses lay something else. It was peachy, flesh coloured but also had somethin red in it. Sifting through the roses I lifted up the object and gasped dropping it back in. Sitiing in the box was a blood covered ear.

I felt sick inside.

Oh god. What had he done. I recognised the earring that was attached to the ear. I would know it anywhere. It was someone that I knew very well, someone that I had been friends with. It was Jessica Stanley.

"Are you Ok?" queried Tara and Megan at the same time.

I shook my head. I thought I was going to puke up all my internal organs. I knew that at one point I would have ran to Pike with this. But not now. Not that it was the same person

"It's so weird. Every time something like this happens, my first instinct is still to run to Pike. I can't believe it's the same person. He's completely different from the guy that I knew. It's like he isn't there"

Megan bit her lip and sighed deeply.

"Well, sort of, except ... " she trailed off looking reluctant to say what was on her mind.

"Except what?" I needed to know what the exception was. What could possible be the same. He was a sadistic killer now.

"You're still the only thing he thinks about."

I suppose it was true. He seemes just obsessed about me now as he did back when he was human. That was the only thing that hadn't changed.

I nodded before slumping down in a chair that was all of a sudden placed behind me. I looked behind me to see Alice standing with an impish grin on her face.

I wanted Edward to hold me now. I wanted his arms around me and as if hearing my thoughts I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head rest upon the top of mine.

Like it or not Pike had just made my job a whole lot easier. He had made my decision to kill him a whole lot easier. With this I looked at Hans.

"I want you to get a message to Pike for me. Tell him I'm done waiting. I'm taking the fight to him. You got that? Need me to write it down for you?"

"No it's ok B, I got it and don't worry I'll get the message to him"

Game on Pike. You want it you got it.

**A.N OK so like I said at the start of the chapter. Reviews will get a faster update and will also give me ideas. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Need to destroy

**A.N So this chapter I am going to dedicate to cupcake1423 for reviewing twice. That really made my day and I'm glad that I have written a story that you like. It inspired me to write another chapter. Please please keep reviewing. It inspires me to write more chapters and as I keep saying if there are any plot ideas for this that you would like to see tell me and I will try and include them. **

**So the soundtrack for this chapter are the following. **

**THC - Overfire**

**THC - Need to destroy**

**Lene Marlin - Unforgivable sinner**

**Disclaimer :- **

**Me: I don't own a thing. If Edward lets me though I might get to own him.**

**Edward: I really don't think so. You are not my Bella. **_**starts to edge away from me**_

**Me: OMG Edward Cullen!!!!! I love you so much. Can I have an autograph? Can I touch your hair? Can I????**

**Edward raises his eyebrows at me before laughing. **

**Edward : (Shouting) EMMETT!!!!! Very funny. Thats good, you got me. Now take the crazy lady back to the crazy house.**

**Start sobbing as Emmett lifts me up and throws me outside.**

**Chapter 8 - Need to destroy**

**Bella POV **

We were sitting around the cullens dining room table in stoney silence, it made me uncomfortable. Edward kept shooting troubled glances at me, I knew that the message I have told Hans to deliver to Pike had bothered him. Heck it bothered all of the Cullens but they didn't know me. They didn't know what I was capable of. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to show them either. I sighed and slowly stood on my feet. Glancing around the room at the worried looks on both my family and friends faces I chuckled.

"Well lets get this show on the road. I know you guys are vampires but you're going to need to be trained in combat for Pike. He isn't like James. He is lethal and smart. He is unstoppable. It has taken me nearly 2 years to even hurt him."

Roaslie scoffed and Emmett let out a booming laugh, making thr ground rumble under my feet.

"Bells,sis, I don't need training in how to kill a vamp. Especially one thats a wimp. I mean have you seen my arms of steel. Nothing is getting past me girl" he laughed.

Shaking my head I motioned for him to come over beside me.

"Give me your best shot" I demanded

An almighty growl ripped from Edwards throat and he stood up so fast that it made my head spin. He was at my side in a minute. All my family were, my friends were the only ones to stay and Dean were even going so far as smirking at Emmett.

Emmetts eyes widened so far that he looked like one of those cartoon characters discovering a TNT bomb. His head shook so quick that it look as if he wasn't moving at all, I smiled and made a come to me motion with my hand again.

"It's ok Emmett. You won't even get near me. I won't get hurt. I promise"

"She's right guys. She won't get a scratch. If she had a chance of getting hurt I wouldn't let her do it." Hans jumepd to my defence as usual.

Edward looked as if he was about to retaliate but as I shot him a glance he shut his mouth. Emmett sighed and stepped to the front of the Cullens defensive line. He crouched into his attack pose and narrowed his eyes. As he made a lunge I moved to the right, this sent him flying forward nearly crashing into the kitchen counter. Before he could turn around I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, much like the way Pike had earlier on in the evening. I pulled his arm tighter and kicked the back of his leg so that he crumpled down. Inside my head I laughed, I laughed at the thought that I, Bella Swan, was able to render Emmett Cullen defenseless.

The Cullens looked on in shock and surprise, Rosalie even looked speechless. I had her husband pinned down on the floor and wasn't even breaking that much of a a push I let go of Emmett and stepped back brushing my hands together as if I were dusting them off.

"Wow Swan, you still got the touch I see. Thought you might have lost it" Megan laughed.

I huffed , This was the easy banter that my friends and I used to have when I lived back in Phoenix. It was the banter that I missed sometimes but right now it wasn't helping. They didn't understand just how dangerous Pike was.

" Edward can I use your room to take a nap? I'm tired"

Edward nodded and moved to follow me. I turned around and put my hands on his chest, trying to make him stop in his tracks.

"You stay and practice. Hans I'm putting you in charge"

Hans nodded and Jaspers jaw dropped, he quickly recovered and gained the composure back on his face.

I walked up the stairs and tried to think positive thoughts. Were we going to win this fight? I honestly didn't know.

**Bellas dream**

_I was standing in an old mansion. I was facing a fireplace and watched as the embers started to die slowly. I shook my head and walked out the room. _

_Walking along the hallway I ran my fingers over the banisters and watched as the dust started to gather. I could hear noises from downstairs. I walked down the staircase and headed towards the door that I was sure lead to the basement. _

_The basement was filled with pictures and antiques, and in the corner sat a locket. Picking it up I popped open the front and looked inside. There was a picture of myself on one side and the other was covered in dust. Blowing the dust away I gasped as I looked at the picture. _

_"God Edward need to know, he needs to know. But he wouldn't understand "_

_"Of course he wouldn't understand. He doesn't get anything. I'm beyond his understanding. I'm more than him. More than flesh, more than looks. More than bone and blood." The voice of James sounded behind me and turning around I noticed him leaning against the door. _

_He started to walk towards me_

_I'm... you know, I honestly don't think there's a word great enough for me. Oh, my name will be on everyone's lips, assuming their lips haven't been torn off. But not just yet. That's alright, though..._

_I watched him nervously as he paced in front of me. His body slowly began to morph into someone else........Victoria_

_"...I can be patient. Everything is well within parameters. You are exactly where I want you. You're right where you belong. It was too easy to get you in this state"_

_Victoria was now morphing into someone taller and darked. Laurent. _

_"So what'd you think? You could move to Forks and nothings going to change? That you could stop living your old life? Well you probably thought that you would be free. Free to be your own person. I respect that but......."_

_It was Danica that was staring at me now_

_."..you never will. You'll always be mine. You'll always be in the dark with me, playing our little games. You liked our little games, didn't you? You've always liked them, right from the beginning. And that's where we're going..."_

_Now it was Pike talking to me _

_."..right back to the beginning. Not the Bang... the true beginning. The next few months are going to be quite a ride. And I think we're all going to learn something about ourselves in the process. You'll learn you're nothing special ,not like Roaslie or Alice, if it hasn't sunk in already. Look at you. Trying to do what's right, as per usual. You still don't get it. It's not about right, not about wrong..."_

_I looked down at my hands and stared at the picture again. The locket that I held in my hands was one that I had seen Victoria wear. And the picture on the right hand side was of James,Victoria,Laurent,Danica and Pike. They were standing in the room I was in upstairs and in their arms was a child. It didn't take a genius to guess who it was. I would recognize that christining shawl anywhere. It was the one that my mother had given back to me 2 years ago. It was me. _

_Looking back up I gasped. For standing face to face with me was myself. _

_"...it's about power."_

**End of dream**

I awoke to the sound of argueing coming from the living room was the strangest dream I had ever had but I knew it meant something. I knew that I needed to contact my mother. I needed to speak to her. That was something I was sure of.

"How can we even win this? Bella doesn't think we can" Megans voice sounded up.

" You don't know that. How much damage can one normal vampire do?" That sounded like Rosalie.

I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could and watched from behind the wall as the Cullens and my friends argues about the up coming fight. The general consensus from the Cullens appeared to be that we were all worrying for nothing and Pike was someone that could be taken on without any trouble. The attitude of my friends was closer to my mind, we had a slim chance of winning. Pike had an unusual strength. I could take on Emmett without much bother but Pike was different. Plus he had the backing of Danica and others. The last time I had checked his coven had grown to 50 vampires. It was as if Pike had a way of drawing them in. Honestly I was sure that we wouldn't all survive.

"Believe me Pike can do more damage. Bella can hardly fight him. Back at the park she got lucky."

"So what do we do? If she can't fight him and she can beat us what chance do we have?" Rosalie again

"I don't know. Pike is not like anything we have ever know. He can be everywhere.I really don't know if we can fight him" Hans stated

I walked into the room and made myself known by coughing slightly. They all turned to look at looked apologetic.

"No you're right. We don't know how to fight him or when he is coming. We can't run, hide or pretend that he won't be the end of us. Because he is. He has always been there. Always lurking in the shadows. I've tried to fight him but I can't do it anymore. Pike is stronger than any of us and he will win. I know that now."

"Bella, sweetie I know that you're tired" Esme said sweetly.

"I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I am terrified. I am standing at the mouth of hell. And it is going to swallow me whole. And it is going to choke on me."

They all looked at me etched into Hans and Edwards face.

"We're not ready? Pike's not ready! He thinks that we are just going to wait for him to come. To pick us off one by one. He isn't ready and neither is his army. They all think that we are going to wait for the end to come. That we will be predictable and let them make the first move. He wants a war? He wants the end? Oh he is going to get one. We'll give 'em one. We will find them all and we will cut out their hearts and eyes one by one. Until Pike shows himself. And when he does I will kill him myself. He may kill me but by hell will I take him with me. We are the most powerful thing he has ever seen or will ever see, Any questions?"

I watched the realization dawn their face. I watched as the colour drained from some of my friends faces and as the Cullens all reached out to hold their partners.

I reached towards Edward and leaned into his side. He held on to me tightly and kept his eyes on his family. The look of pain on his face was heartbreaking and I knew that the reason behind it was the same one that was haunting me. This was our family and the thought of losing them, of losing each other was terrifying.

I could only hope that some of them, if not all, would survive. Even if I didn't, I wanted my family to.

I wanted someone to survive.

**A.N Ok so was that good or bad? What did you think of the dream? Can anyone guess what Bella's mum may tell her? Has anyone guessed the connection with James, Laurent,Victoria, Danica, Pike and Bella? **

**Please please Review. Its the shiny little button down below that is just begging to be pressed.**


	9. the truth will set you free

**Ok so I have decided that this will be the last chapter of this story for a while until I get more reviews. I know I have said this time and time again but this time I am really going to mean it. **

**So I'm still on a bit of a Buffy tribute here. I just love that show and think that there were some really great storylines. So this will be the build up to the big fight between Bella and Pike. Also I have decided that Pike is the kind of vampire that is in Buffy. It makes Killing them easier**

**And I will end on a cliffy as well. **

**Chapter 9 - Sacrifice **

The alleyway behind Newton's was deserted. Crates and garbage bins were all that occupied the space. The only sounds that you could hear were that of the occasional car passing by and the local drunks hollering in the street.

A young man of around 20 or so ran down the alleyway looking behind him every 15 seconds or so. His breath was ragged and short and his eyes were wide with terror. Realising that he has been backed into a dead end by his chaser he looks around fearfully for somewhere to hide. He comes up with nothing.

Footsteps sound from around the corer and out of nowhere appears another young man. His face pale white and his eyes a deep crimson. Where the young boys eyes are filled with terror this man is filled with glee and excitement.

The pale faced man sniffs the air and lets out a satisfied breath.

"Smell that blood. Bets its nice and hot now we've got it pumpin'"

"Ple…..Please don't hurt me" the boy whimpers

The other man laughs a manic and slightly terrifying laugh

Before he can respond however the back door to Newton's opens and the head of a young woman pops out. Her long brown hair is framing a heart shaped face with big brown eyes. Behind her a line of people stand, waiting patiently for whatever it is she is about to do.

The young boy notices that the two men at the front of the line watch the woman with a protective look.

"Hey, What's going on?" the girl asks innocently

The pale man glares at her and steps closer to the young boy.

"You guys having a fight? Cause you know fighting's not cool" she states

The pale man continues to glare at her before turning around to face her. Turning his back upon his victim completely

"You guys want to stay? I don't mind a couple of appetizers."

He notices the group of golden eyed strangers at the back of the girl and casts them a curious look

"If you want to stay and help you can" he smirks shooting the question at a blond haired man with golden eyes

The young brown haired girl looks annoyed that the focus has been taken off of her and steps forward even more. The two men make a move to move with her but are shot a glance that tells them not to.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'biting off more than you can chew' ?" The young girl asks

The pale man looks at her and shakes his head.

"Ok what about 'Vampire……Slayers'?" She asks

"What the hell are you talkin' about girly" the pale man growls

"Wow never heard that one. Okay how about 'Oh god my leg, my leg'?"

The pale man lunges at the girl, she ducks and grabs his arms from behind to spin him around to face her. She then delivers a punch to the face and kicks his leg. His knee buckles and he falls to the ground.

"Oh god my leg, my leg" he screams

The girl smiles at him, almost as if he has said something she likes.

"See you do know it. Now we're communicating" she taunts

The man rises up and launches at the girl again, throwing her against the wall. All of the men in her group start to make a move to help her. However it doesn't appear necessary as she pushes the man away and punches him and knees him again. She moves behind him fast and pushes him into the wall. He growls angrily and turns around to face her pushing her back against the garbage bin. The young boy who is cowering behind the bin jumps back.

The man punches the girl, picking her up and slamming her against the lid of the dumpster. The girl kicks the man in the face before cart wheeling off of the dumpster and onto her feet. She kicks him again and again before he lands in the box of crates stacked against the wall. They shatter under his weight and shards go flying everywhere. One long sharp shard land in the girls outstretched hand. As the man jumps out of the crates and lunges at the girl she pierces his heart and as the boy watches in shock the man bursts into dust.

The girl stares at the pile of dust before walking towards the boy, who cowers, she reaches out to touch him before obviously thinking better of it and turns back to the store.

"Wow, been a long time since I met one that hadn't heard of us" she mutters

She turns back to the young boy and smiles kindly

"You should go home and lock your doors" she says

He stands up wearily and stumbles forward, jumping over the pile of dust.

"How……. How did you do that?" he stutters in a shaky voice

She smiles at him as if he has said some kind of funny joke before shrugging and walking back to the group behind her.

"It's what I do" she states

"But, I mean your just a girl" he says in astonishment

"That's what I keep saying"

With that the girl turns her back and walks into the store she came from minutes before. The group of friends following her inside.

**Bella POV**

I walked back into Newton's stockroom and sat down at the table meant for staff. The Cullens and my friends came in not far behind me. They all looked at me with terror, shock, pride and surprise.

"Wow Bella, that was something else. You totally just wasted that guy. Good going little sis" Emmett boomed.

I grinned at him, thankful that he wasn't angry with me for earlier or scared of me from my display in the alleyway.

My back ached from where the vamp had slammed me into the lid of the dumpster. He was stronger than expected and had gotten in a few good punches.

Edward must have sensed my discomfort because he strode over to my chair and knelt down in front of me.

"I'm so proud of you love. You truly are an amazing creature" his face glowing with pride.

I knew that it would have been hard for him to watch the fight, hard to watch me getting hurt. This was my life though, this was what I could never escape.

From the past few hours we had discovered more about Pike's plan. I had managed to capture one of his cronies and bring him back to the Cullen's house.

After a few hours of torture we had discovered that Pike's plan was not only to kill me but to kill the world. He was going to open a portal using a sacrifice and bring hell to earth. Quite literally. We had yet to discover who his sacrifice would be but we knew that it had to be a specific person. The vamp had told us that it had to be the blood of the family of slayers or a slayer. He said that a person just couldn't slay vampires because the trained.

They had to have it in their blood. This narrowed the field down considerably. Pike was going to open the portal using the blood and a few choice words from a high up area. They would bleed the person and the portal opened. Once the blood stopped the portal closed. It was a simple process but meant that the sacrifice would have to die.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as another headache came on. I had been having these since my conversation with my mum this evening. She had told me the reason behind my dream.

**Flashback**

_I sat on the phone explaining the dream to my mum. She would occasionally mutter under her breath or gasp at certain points. One I was done I asked the question that I needed to know. _

"_Why would I dream about them holding me as a child?" I asked _

_Renee sighed on the other end _

"_Because baby, they knew you as a child. You think that it's just coincidence that your uncle was involved with vampires?. Or that you turned out to be so good at slaying them? Or how about the fact that James was able to find out information about you so easily when he was after you."_

_I started to shake in my seat. My mother knew what was going on. _

"_Mom what is going on?"_

"_Bella. I didn't ever want you know. This was not the life that I picked out for you. I guess I need to tell you, to keep you alive. Okay you wanna know what's going on, then here it is. Years before you were born I was approached by a group of men. They told me that I would give birth to a miraculous child and that it would do great things. I wouldn't be its mother. But it's vessel to life. The only bond we would have would be a tiny bit of blood and whatever we formed over the years. I thought that they were some kind of cult. Anyway not long after you were born they came back. This time with a few extra people."_

"_James, Victoria, Laurent, Danica and Pike?" I asked_

"_Yes. They told me that you were special and that you were a thing called a slayer of vampires. They said that they didn't want that life for you and that you could become so much more. They told me that they were vampires and that they too had been born like you but had turned their backs on it for a better life. They asked me to give you to them. Where you would be turned at age 17. I refused._

_They weren't too happy but left me alone, only with a promise that they would be watching you. I looked into the life of slayers and discovered that only a few people in the world could do it and that you would have unnatural strength and agility. I also learned that there was a prophecy about 6 slayers who would turn their backs on their birthright and become that which they fought. One this happened it would be the end of humanity itself. I wanted you to have a normal life baby. So I left forks with you and changed my name back. I truly thought that they had forgot about you. I realise now that they hadn't they just bid their time and tried to get you other ways. _

_Like when you and Pike started dating. I cornered him one day and demanded that he leave you alone. He told me that they planned for you to fall in love with him so that he could convince you to turn into a vampire. The reason for him backing off was because of Hans. I told him and Pike grew scared that you would realise your prophecy. Hans just thought, same as me, that Pike had given up. So we never said a word. Until now"_

_I couldn't speak. I wanted to yell at her, to cry and scream. Hans and Renee had both kept this from me and now the whole world was ending. Why? Because they couldn't do it through me. So Pike decided to find another way. _

_I was barely aware of my mom talking on the other line. I muttered that I needed to go and hung up as quick as I could_

**End Flashback**

Hans had explained the rules of the slayers to me and told me that The people that carried us had no connection to us. They were merely vessels used to bring us into the world. There was no genetic connection. Charlie wasn't my dad and Renee wasn't my mother. It was like they were fake. They weren't anything to me.

My phone ringing brought me out of my daydream. The Cullen's and my friends waited for me to answer. Looking at the called ID I noticed that it was Renee again.

I flipped my phone open

"Yes Mom" I answered.

"Is that what you're calling me these days?" a dark voice laughed . I froze.

"Pike?" I asked. Everyone's heads shot up in an instant.

"Yes darling"

"What are you doing with my moms phone?"

He tutted at the other end of the line

"Well I need a sacrifice. Don't I?"

"I don't believe you!" I shouted shaking my head

"Really? Well hold on and I'll put her on"

There was muffled screaming and begging from his side. Then I heard my moms voice.

"Bella. I'm so sorry baby, I should have told you sooner. Look don't come for me. That's what he wants….."

"Mom, mom, MOM" I screamed, tears dripping down my face.

"She's a bit busy right now but if you want to see her you can meet me at the construction site on the other side of Port Angeles"

I stayed silent.

"Ok, Well it's her life. Up to you but how much do you love her. And I'm not James. I don't do tricks. She will die. Tonight."

With that he hung up.

Everyone looked at me with pity in their eyes. I was determined to go now.

"When did the vamp say Pike would start the ritual?" I asked out loud

"Bella, we can't stop this. We don't know the exact time and once the blood starts it needs to stop. If he cuts your mum ……." Hans trailed off

"I don't wanna hear it"

"I understand that but…..

"No, we are not talking about this" I snapped

"YES WE ARE" he yelled

"If Pike……If Pike begins the ritual…..If we can't stop him" he trailed off again

"Go ahead say it. We're talking about this aren't we. Tell me to kill my mom" I shot back at him.

"She isn't your mom. You know that. She merely carried you. She was a vessel for a slayer. You have no connection other than that and some blood. She's not your mother"

"You're right. She's more than that. She holds me and I feel closer to her than anyone. She's me. I was made out of her. It's not just the memories I have of her. It's physical. I am a part of her and she is a part of me"

Hans looked at me sympathetically but still shook his head

"If this starts…. If the ritual goes ahead then every creature on this earth will suffer unbearable torment and death. Including Renee"

"Then the last thing that she'll see is me. Protecting her. Giving back to her"

"You'll fail. We all will" Hans whispered

"I'm sorry. I love you all. Always. You're my family but I'm sorry. I won't kill her."

**2 hours later**

It was nearing midnight and we figured that this would be the time Pike would start. I had told them all that if anyone dared try and touch Renee that I would kill them. I had said this mostly looking at Hans.

We had taken an assortment of weapons. Stakes, Axes, Hammers, Swords and crossbows were just a few. We were all walking down towards the construction site and noticed the large tower that was in the middle.

Slowly we all walked towards the site and drew our weapons .

**So review and it will be updated. **

**Dramione Cullen**


End file.
